Theresa
Story :"Half Dragon, half Angel, not recognized by the Angels..." :—Description Theresa's controversial birth instigated the Divine Inquisition Upheaval which led to rifts between the Angels. A tragic and challenging childhood gave Theresa the infinite courage and unbreakable faith she needed, “the price of growth will make you feel painful” becoming her motto. When she was young, she and her mother drifted from place to place, with no home to go back to. Hiding within the Southwestern territories of the Beastmen. Once she grew up, she returned to lend her strength to the Angels when the Grace Continent was invaded by the Dragons and save them from this crisis. Origins Theresa’s first appearance in the canon of League of Angels was as the only hybrid child of the Prime Angel and Dragon King Ulysses. With a rebellious but kind personality in League of Angels 2, Theresa’s life was filled with conflict and uncertainty due to her special heritage, which even caused the event named “the change of Grace Ruling”. However, being alienated from both races and living in isolation did not kill Theresa. In League of Angels 3, she started to display the power. A tragic and challenging childhood gave Theresa the infinite courage and unbreakable faith she needed, “the price of growth will make you feel painful” becoming her motto. Theresa ‘s power increased explosively as a result of having both Angel and Dragon blood. With the aim of seeking out her mother, Johanna, Theresa grew up to serve as a member of the League of Angels Union. When Grace Continent was invaded by the Dragons, Theresa’s returned from her search and helped the Angels in their fight. Skills Dragonbane - Lv.1 Normal Skill :: Attack an enemy to deal (ATK*180%+100) damage and reduce the target's Crit Hit by 30% and Critical Rate by 30% (cannot exceed 30% of your max Crit stats) while increasing your own Crit Hit and Critical Rate by the same amounts for 2 turns. This effect does not stack. Piercing Gale - Lv.1 Normal Skill - Cooldown: 2 turns :: Attack the enemy with the highest ATK to deal (ATK*190%+100) damage, Crits will deal an additional 20% damage. Dragon's Dance - Lv.1 Special Skill - Cost: 100 Rage - Cooldown: 1 turn :: Fuse the power of the Angels and Dragons into an attack that once slew Balerius. Reduce the ATK of the enemy with the highest ATK by 15% (cannot exceed 20% of your max ATK) and increase your ATK by the same amount, can stack up to 2 times and lasts 3 turns. Deal (ATK*280%+180) damage to the enemy with the highest ATK, and Crits will always deal an additional 25% damage. Level 4 Empower unlocked. : Immune to Crits (all received attacks will be non-Crits) after using the Ultimate skill, lasts 2 turns. Level 8 Empower unlocked. : Increase Ultimate skill damage by 30% and become immune to Crits (all received attacks will be non-Crits) after using Ultimate skill, lasts 2 turns.